Baitin' Hooks
by jenni80
Summary: AH/OS story. Jasper messed up and now has a plan to get his girl back.


**Here is a story that has been floating around in my mind for awhile. The title is taken from Justin Moore's song 'Bait a Hook'. I listened to copious amounts of Justin Moore, Luke Bryan, and Kip Moore while writing this story.**

**Friday Evening about 6pm**

**JPOV**

I rolled over on the bed to the sound of pounding on my bedroom door. I really didn't want to deal with this.

'What!' I yelled.

'You need to get up and out of this house. NOW!'

'No. Go away, Peter.' I swear my brother was alive to annoy me to death. One year older than me and he thinks he knows everything. And has to tell everyone his opinion, whether you wanted it or not.

The door opened and my brother walked into my room. I watched as he walked up to the bed.

'You need to get up, shower, and get back to the world. This mopin' and layin' around is ridiculous.'

'Why do you care?'

'Why?! Cause you're my brother. And people are startin' to talk. I can't be known as the handsome devil with the crazy ass brother. The ladies will talk and I can't have my reputation tarnished because you're an idiot. '

I rolled my eyes. Ladies. Please there was only one lady in Peter's life and he knew it.

'You know Char would have your ass if she heard you talkin' like that. '

He chuckled. 'Don't I know it. Now get up and take a shower because you stink and let's go to the game tonight.'

'I don't want to go. She will be there with him and I don't want to see them together.'

'It's your own fault about that situation. You thought it was okay to forget your anniversary and just shrug it off when she got mad. No wonder she got with city boy the following week. He treats her like a princess and dotes on her all the time. Aren't you worried that you lost her forever?'

That was million dollar question. But I knew the answer. City boy, aka Edward Cullen, had moved to our town last year with his parents and sister, Alice. His father, Carlisle, was the town's new doctor and his mom, Esme, stayed at home. Edward walked around like he was better than all of us that had been born and raised in this town for generations. He also drove a Volvo. What man can call himself a man and drive that prissy car?

'Nah. I ain't worried. '

'And what reason?'

'He can't bait a hook.'

'What!? That ain't a good reason. You need to be talkin' to her and tellin' her you're sorry and showin' her that you love her. Beggin' for forgiveness.'

'I do love her and I am sorry but all that other stuff ain't me and it definitely ain't us. I know Bella better than she knows herself. I have known her since she was born. All that fancy shit ain't important to her. He won't last long with her and then I'll come in afterwards and we will be back together.'

'You know that sounds crazy.'

'Yeah, but it will work out. I guess I better get in the shower. Can't keep those Swan sisters waiting, now, can we?'

My brother laughed and nodded. The Swan sisters, Bella and Charlotte, were twins. Although, they didn't look alike physically; they both had a feisty personality that kept Peter and I on our toes. Peter and Charlotte, or Char, had been together forever. Bella and I were best friends for the longest time and then a month after my sixteenth birthday we decided to become the couple everyone in town knew we were goin' to be.

'No sir. Those Swan sisters are dangerous when pissed and I love to keep all my parts in the right places.'

'All right. Let me get ready.'

Peter walked out of my room and I got up and walked over to the bathroom and started up the shower. Peter was right. I did stink. I took about 15 minutes to clean my body and hair. I turned off the water and got of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry off with. I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked into my room to grab some clothes. I got a pair of boxers and socks out of my dresser. Then I got my dark wash jeans and navy striped button down with a white tee underneath it. I pulled the towel off and got dressed. I pulled my boots out and got them on. Last thing before I left, I grabbed my phone, wallet, and truck keys.

I would let My Bella know what she was missing.

Peter was waiting for me in the living room. Our parents had already left for the game. Football in Texas was big even if it was high school. The whole town would be there.

We left the house and got in my truck. I started it up and we headed out to the school field. This late parking was goin' to be difficult and my truck ain't exactly small. Bella had helped my parents pick it out for my sixteenth birthday. It was all big, black, and chrome. I loved it.

'Hey, tomorrow we are goin' to the lake. You in?'

The lake. Perfect place to see and watch Bella. Granted she would be with Edward but I would be able to watch them and show her I was the better man for her. Only problem.

'Who else's is goin'?'

'You know the usual. Me and Char; Bella is bringing Edward and his sister; I think Emmett is bring Rose. I don't know who else. What does it matter?'

'It matters if the Slut sisters are there. You know they have been all over me since Bella and I broke up. Like I would touch them at all.' I shuttered.

'They might be there. It's a public lake. And so what if they are. Just ignore them. I'll sic Char and Rose on them. '

'I guess. It would be good to go out. Maybe do a little fishin' while I'm there.'

'Now there is the brother that has been missing from my life. Game tonight and the lake tomorrow. Operation Get Bella Back is a go.'

I laughed. My brother is an idiot but he will always have my back.

With that I pulled into the school's parking lot and took the first spot I could find.

We got out of the truck and walked over to the bleachers looking for our parents. I spotted them half way up on the end. We walked up and I sat down next to my Ma with Peter on my other side. I leaned over and kissed my Ma on her cheek.

'There's my boy. I knew you wouldn't disappoint me and not show up. I can't be known as the mother of the boy who never leaves his room. People would talk and they already talk about Peter and his shenanigans.'

I shake my head. First Peter and now my Mother. Like any member of the Whitlock family cares what anyone in this town thinks of them.

'Well, I didn't want to ruin your standing in the town so here I am. Have you seen her yet?'

I watched my Ma shake her head and grab my hand. Here comes the guilt trip/lecture.

'You listen to me, son, and stop this foolishness. Apologize to that sweet girl and get her away from the fool. Get over your pride and stubbornness and just tell her how you feel. Then it will all be better.'

'Listen to your mother, son.' My father spoke out from the other side of my Mother. 'She is a smart lady. I knew it the day I met her and did everything I could to get her to be mine. And I haven't let her go since that day.'

My father leaned over and kissed my mother. They were so in love. I envied them for it and wanted it for me and Bella. I knew I messed up but I thought I would give her some time and space and then I would make it up to her. Should have known City Boy would swoop in and snag her. He had been eyeing her since the first day he arrived in town.

'She standin' over by the players' benches and talkin' to her father.' Peter spoke pulling me from my thoughts.

I looked in the direction he pointed in and saw her. She was so beautiful. I watched her talk to her father, who was one of the football coaches, and then I watched that pansy-ass Cullen walk over to them and put his arm around her waist. She leaned in to his embrace and then he looked over in my direction and smirked.

That's it. She Mine and I'm kickin' his ass.

I turned to Peter.

'Tomorrow at the lake. It's on.'

He chuckled and slapped my back.

'Alright, cowboy. Time to watch the game.'

**Time Skip Saturday Midday **

**Still JPOV**

Peter, Char, and I arrived at the lake about noon and I pulled into the lot next to Emmett's Jeep. I looked out onto the lake and saw everyone, minus the Slut sisters, already in the water. We got out and I walked to the back of my truck to get the coolers out. Peter joined me and we dragged the two coolers over to the covered tables, where everyone had dropped their stuff off before heading into the water. I dropped the cooler and peeled off my shirt. I walked back to my truck to grab my fishing gear.

I headed over to the dock on the far side of the lake. I could watch everyone and just show her what she was missing. We use to go fishin' all the time.

I sat down on the edge of the dock and cast my line into the water. I knew I wouldn't catch much but just sittin' here and makin' her remember our history together would be enough. I watched everyone goofin' off and splashin' around in the water.

About an hour later, I pulled my line out of the water and set my reel on the dock. I got up and walked over to the tables to grab a drink out of the cooler. I pulled two bottles of water out and opened the first drinking it down quickly. Emmett walked over to where I was standing and grabbed a towel off the table.

'You gonna come in the water or you just plannin' on sittin' on the dock for the whole day.'

'I might go in later. I just want to fish right now.'

'Riiigggghhhttt. And I'm getting the Nobel Peace Prize. You ain't foolin' anybody. You're just starin' at Bella. Just get her alone and tell her…no just kiss her and get her back.'

'I will when the time is right. You runnin' to pick up the food?'

'Yeah. I'll be back in 30 minutes. And when I get back you better have a better plan than fishin' to get your girl back. I mean, just punch him in the face and grab her and kiss her. Then you both hop into your truck and ride off into the sunset.'

'Man, you got stop standing so close to the microwave when it's on. I think it's fried your brain.'

And with that Emmett was off to his Jeep and pullin' out of the lot to get the food for us. I guess it would be good to go for a swim. I put my bottle of water down on the table and walked to the edge of the water. It felt good and I was hot from sittin' on the dock. I walked in the water til it was waist deep and swam out towards everyone else. I ducked under the water and came up a few feet away from everyone. The girls were each on an inner tube and guys were jumping off the floating dock.

'Catch anything, Jas?' Char asked.

'Nothin' yet. Thought I'd take a break til the food got here and then go back after eating.'

'Hey Jasper.' My beauty speaks to me. This will be hard to handle but I got to be strong.

'Hey Bella. So Rose, how come you didn't go with Emmett to get the food?' I gave Bella a quick glance with my reply and quickly turned my attention to Rose. Being this close to Bella was killing me and I didn't have the strength to keep from crumbing at her stare.

'The idiot thought it would be a great idea to try and pull down my bikini top. So he is getting the food as punishment. He was also warned that he can't eat anything until all of us have eaten first. Figured that would hurt the most for him.'

Definitely. The boy was always eating or thinking about eating or wondering when the next time he was goin' to eat.

'Good job, Rose. Cruel but that will keep him in line.'

She chuckled. 'I know.'

I started to swim over to the floating dock, where Peter and Edward were diving off when Alice floated her tube into my way.

'Hi Jazz.' I swear her voice was so high pitched and that nickname. I hated it.

'Hi Alice and I have asked you to call me by my name.'

'Oh silly, everyone needs a nickname. You can call me Ali Kat. MEOW.' She winked at me in, I guess, a seductive manner but it made me want to puke. I shivered.

'That's okay. '

'I looked last night for you at the game and didn't see you. Did you go?'

'Yeah. I sat with my parents and Peter.'

'Oh, well you should have looked for me. I would have kept you company.'

I don't think so. I never wanted to be in her company even if she was the last female on Earth and me horny as hell.

'That's okay, Alice. I enjoy sitting with my parents at the game.'

With that I moved and pushed Alice's tube out of my way and toward the middle of the lake and made my way to floating dock. I climbed up and immediately pushed Peter and Edward into the water.

'I'm King of the Lake' I screamed out. I watched the girls giggle at my antics, including Bella. I was glad I could still make her smile at my small victory on the dock.

I knew it wouldn't last. Peter would definably be lookin' to get back at me. I watched them both break the surface of the water and start to swim over to the dock. Peter glared at me as he climbed the ladder up onto the dock and Edward smirked and changed directions and swam right over to Bella.

I watched him swim up to her tube and grab her arm that was hanging on the side. She lifted her head and smiled at him. He reached up and kissed her. Right in front of me. Guess that was his plan.

He's goin' down now.

Peter slapped my back and I turned to face him.

'You need help with your plan?'

'Nah. He'll come to me. He'll want to rub it in some more that he got her and I don't and that's when I'll strike. By Monday, she'll be mine again.'

'Okay, bro. Just one thing.'

'What?'

'I'm King of the Lake.' Peter screamed and threw me into the lake.

I came up to the surface and heard Emmett yellin' that the food was here and to come and eat. Sounded like an angry grizzly bear since he had to wait for us to eat first.

**Time Skip One Hour Still at Lake**

I got up from the table and grabbed a bottle of water and my hat and made my way back to the dock. Some others had shown up while we were eating and now the girls had decided to lie out on the chairs and boys went back in the water.

I settled myself down and got my pole ready and cast it into the water. I had a feelin' City Boy would be around soon to rub in my face about Bella but I wasn't worried.

I had a plan.

I didn't have long to wait. About an hour later, he came over and I can't even say he walked over. He looked so freakin' giddy I thought he was gonna skip. He stopped and stood behind me. I didn't say anything wanting to see if he would talk first.

I didn't have long to wait.

'So, you catch anything?' He asked.

I rolled my eyes. 'No. Why don't you sit down so you stop hoverin' over me like a mother hen.'

With that he sat down and I glanced back to look at the boy that was my temporary replacement in Bella's life. This was a poor substitute for me but the town was small and Edward was a persistent shit.

'You want to give it a try?' I held my pole out to him.

'No. I don't fish. '

'Really. You hunt?'

'No. That barbaric. There is no need to go out and hunt and kill animals when there is grocery store that has all you need.'

I chuckled. How this boy has not gotten into a fight since he moved to this town amazes me. Okay, time to lay in the next part of my plan.

'There is nothin' wrong with huntin'. You realize Bella hunts and fishes. Her sister, too. The Chief had no sons but that didn't stop him from showin' his daughters his favorite pastimes. You not likin' huntin' and fishin' and sayin' it's barbaric is sayin' that something Bella does and enjoys is barbaric and wrong.'

'Well, she will learn to live without those hobbies when we move up north for college.'

'Up north? Where you plannin' on goin'?'

'Dartmouth College. We were both accepted. I figure as soon as we get up there and away from this town, Bella will smarten up and rise to the status needed to fit in there.'

I swear I will punch this boy soon but not now. That is not part of the plan.

'What about when Bella comes back to visit?'

'It won't happen that often. I will just push her to have them come up to visit us. Anything to get away from this small minded town. Especially your brother. Does he have any home training?'

I chuckled. He's right about Peter. Can't take him anywhere in public.

'Peter does that because he knows it pisses you off. Ignore him and he goes away.' Not really if anything he tries harder to annoy you.

'So I heard you took Bella to a new restaurant one town over. No place in town good enough for you?'

'It was a sushi restaurant. Decent for being in Texas but there are better ones in bigger cities.'

'Sushi? We have sushi, it's just called bait. If that is what you wanted to eat then you should have come over and gotten some night crawlers from me.'

'Uh, no thanks. I think I'm going to go back to Bella.' He stood up and walked back to the beach.

'Okay.' I turned to watch him walk away.

He stopped and turned back. 'Yeah. Bella probably needs me to rub some lotion on her back and shoulders.'

He smirked and continued walkin'.

That dirty weasel.

**A few hours later**

I stretched and got up from sittin' on the dock. I grabbed my empty water bottle and pole and headed back to my truck. I put the pole in the bed of the truck and threw my bottle away in the trash can. I started to walk over to where the girls were sittin' when I heard something I never wanted to hear.

'Hi Jasper.'

Ugh. Slut one has appeared. I swear it was just a good day and now it's ruined.

'Lauren. What do you want?'

She walked closer to me. And I gagged on her perfume.

'I just wanted to talk to you. You seemed so lonely on the dock and I wanted to keep you company.'

'No thanks, Lauren. I have told you that I don't want your company. And I believe Charlotte also told you to leave me and Peter alone. Now if you want to take it up with her be my guest. But remember she did break your nose last time. Might not want to mess up the nose job your daddy had to pay for to fix it.'

I followed her line of sight to where the girls were all laying out and didn't see Char. Must be with Peter. Must be why she thought it was okay to talk to me.

'She doesn't scare me. Besides that was when you and Bella were together and no you're single. So I can do whatever I want. So you want to go somewhere and fool around?'

The thought of that makes me gag.

But before I could answer, my Angel spoke.

'No, he doesn't want to go anywhere with you, Lauren.'

Lauren turned to face Bella.

'Stay out of it, Bella. Jasper is free to go with me. You lost your place at his side when you broke up with him.'

I saw a flash of pain cross Bella's face and I knew she was hurtin' from our separation just as much as I was.

'Well he doesn't want the scent of skank cling to him so run along now before I get started on your second nose job.'

Lauren squeaked and ran off. Thank God.

I turned to Bella and grabbed her to pull her closer to me.

'Thanks. I could have gotten away from her but you did it faster.'

'Welcome. I've missed you, Jasper.'

My dead heart soared.

'I've missed you, too. I'm sorry for my behaviors and forgetting our anniversary.' I tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

'You're forgiven. I think bein' apart is punishment enough.'

'What about Edward?'

'I overheard you both talkin' and what he said. Got me think' that it's not the life I want. I want to go to college but I still want to see my family. And you're not leavin' this town. You gotta run your parent's farm. Lord knows Peter will let the animals loose and run around naked.'

I bust out laughin'. Yeah she's right about that one.

'Agreed. So be my girl again?'

'I will always be your girl. Besides Edward can't hold his liquor.'

I laugh again and pull Bella closer to me. I kiss her softly on the lips. She pulls back and smiles up at me.

'Wanna go take a ride and have a belated anniversary date?' She asks.

I nod and hoist her over my shoulder, takin' off to my truck.

Now that's my kind of night.

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
